


Your colors everywhere

by Petra



Series: Sparrowhawk [6]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse, Supreme Power (comic)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Pre-Crisis Jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-30
Updated: 2006-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-11 19:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jay knows it's secretly cuddling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your colors everywhere

**Author's Note:**

> Mini-sequel to [Sweet Sixteen](http://petronelle.livejournal.com/174431.html). Sometimes we need schmoop in our lives. This is a fragment, but it makes me smile.
> 
> Title from the [most Pre-Crisis Jay poem](http://www.bartleby.com/265/206.html) ever.

Kyle gives the best birthday surprises ever, even if Jay knows better than to actually say that to him.

He can, actually, be taught. It just takes a while.

On the plus side -- the even more plus side -- Kyle can apparently be taught, too. How many years has Jay been saying that he needs a hug? And now they're --

Sharing body heat, Kyle would say.

It's okay, though, because Jay knows it's secretly cuddling. Sharing body heat is for rooftops and when they get stuck in uncomfortable places for long periods of time. Kyle's bed doesn't count as an uncomfortable place.

Also, they're naked, and neither of them is hypothermic, or has been in the last four months or so.

"Maybe we could have sex again," Jay suggests, because Kyle isn't asleep, and he's not brooding. He's just kind of there, and if he's awake long enough maybe he'll get tired of snuggling.

"I may be in excellent cardiovascular health, but I'm not sixteen," Kyle says. He's trying to sound cranky, but there's a smile under his voice.

Jay kisses his cheek. "I know. I just --"

Kyle swats him gently. "You're just using this as another way to annoy the hell out of me." His cranky voice is getting worse.

Jay blinks. "This is annoying?"

"Kids today," Kyle says, and he kisses Jay's neck. "Nothing on their minds but sex," and he kisses Jay's nipple, "and more sex," and really he's not cranky at all, but Jay knew that. There goes another condom. Jay's going to start feeling guilty about destroying the rainforests soon. "Don't you ever think about anything else?"

"Lots of times," Jay says, and he whimpers. In the field Kyle would be so pissed off at him for making that noise, but right now he doesn't seem to mind too much.


End file.
